Don't Ever Leave My Side
by HayabusaOkami
Summary: KazuSayo. They develop a plan to bring Sayo back to life. Unfortunately short and lots of OOCness... Damn I should rewrite this one...
1. Morning

**Chapter 1: Morning**

**Kazumi's Theme - Say You'll Haunt Me by Stone Sour**

**Sayo's Theme - The Sky Is Falling by Aiden**

* * *

><p>Kazumi Asakura was a freelance reporter for the Mahora Academy school newspaper. She would do anything for a good story, and she loved taking embarrassing pictures of her fellow students with her camera. Her favorite subject had recently become Sayo Aisaka, a student of the Academy who had died more than fifty years ago. The pictures of her ghostly form were never embarrassing. Kazumi didn't pick on Sayo like she did to everyone else; Sayo was too important to her. She was currently searching for the said ghost so that she could take more photos of her.<p>

"Saaayooo! Say-chaaan!" Kazumi called. She had red hair done up behind her head, and she was one of the, erm, bustier girls in the class, and fairly tall as well.

"Yes, Kazu-kun?" Sayo asked, her head poking through a wall.

"There you are! C'mere so I can use the new flash on my camera!"

"Don't you have enough pictures of me hanging around your room?" Sayo floated down to the floor, but her feet never touched it, her bent knees kept her above the ground.

"They are not all over my walls!" Kazumi said quickly, too quickly.

"Sure they aren't," Sayo teased, "What do you want now? Naughty poses?"

"No! Why would I want that?" Kazumi's cheeks started to flush red.

"You're blushiiing, Kazu-kun," Sayo said in a sing-song voice, floating around in circles.

"I am not!"

"Yes you aaare!" Sayo grinned and stopped in front of Kazumi, who turned her head away, covering her red face, "Why are you blushing so much, Kazumi-kun?" Sayo moved in front of the other girl's face.

"I-I um…" Kazumi stuttered. Sayo was the only person in the world who could put Kazumi Asakura at a loss for words.

"Asakura-san!" called a voice from down the hall, "I need you!"

The two girls turned to see the young Negi Springfield running towards them, his ever-present staff in his hand.

"Negi-bo- I mean, sensei. What is it?"

"I just need you for the physical exams…" Negi panted.

"Wait, those are today?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes, did you forget again?"

"Well, um, yeah… Um, can Sayo come too?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt, but, you know she can't be part of the physical…"

"Hey! Guys! Right here?" Sayo exclaimed, waving her arms.

"Sorry Sayo-san," Negi apologized.

"I know you're there, Sayo," Kazumi confirmed.

"Hmph."

Sayo's upset face hurt Kazumi. The physical exams only reminded them both of the figurative distance between them.

"If you don't wanna come…"

"No, I'll go with you."

"You just want to float around and watch all the girls undress," Kazumi accused.

"No, just you."

Kazumi's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed again. Negi sweat-dropped and looked between the two of them.

"Um… are you two coming or not?"

"Yeah, we'll uh, be right there…" Kazumi locked eyes with the ghost girl, wishing more than ever that she were alive again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but for those of you who read My Angel Setsuna, you should sort of know what to expect from me by now. Please read and review! Thanks! <strong>


	2. Idea

**Chapter 2: Idea**

* * *

><p>Kazumi's camera lay on the small bed, along with her folded uniform, while a school nurse examined her. Sayo floated about, also examining Kazumi. She was transparent most of the time, but allowed the red-haired girl to see her while she was behind the nurse's back. As long as Sayo watched her, a light blush continuously crawled across Kazumi's face.<p>

"Asakura-san? Are you alright?" The nurse asked, "You shouldn't be embarrassed," she smiled comfortingly.

"Oh, it's, uh, it's nothing!" Kazumi grinned nervously, and glanced over the nurse's shoulder at Sayo.

"Is there something there?" She turned around, and Sayo disappeared, "Huh. Well, you seem to be a perfectly healthy teenage girl, Asakura-san. You may go."

Kazumi put her clothes back on and left the room. Sayo followed her, drifting through a wall.

"Why did you do that?" Kazumi asked her.

"What?"

"Float around the room and-and… _stare_ at me."

"But I like staring at yo- I mean- uh, that came out wrong…" Sayo's face turned a slightly different shade of blue-grey. A ghost blush?

"Sayo, I um, I don't think there's any use hiding that we like each other anymore…"

"I know but, it's just that… Well, I'm dead and you're… not."

"That's the part that sucks…" Kazumi's face darkened.

When they reached Kazumi's room, she flopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, where she had plastered several pictures of Sayo.

"Told ya' they were all over your room," Sayo teased.

"Shut up…" Kazumi muttered jokingly. Sayo was right, though; where normal girls would have posters of their favorite stars and boy bands, Kazumi had completely covered most of the surfaces in her room with pictures of the ghost girl.

"Kazu-kun?" she murmured from the red-head's side.

"Hm?"

"D'you wish I was alive?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Kazumi was silent for several moments as she thought up a good answer. However, everything that came into her head made her blush furiously.

"What are you thinking about?" Sayo floated up and faced straight down at Kazumi, an accusing smirk on her face.

"N-nothing!" Kazumi rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"Kazu-kuuun…" Sayo begged.

"I-" Kazumi sighed, "I was just thinking of… kissing… you. Among other things…" she added the last part in a whisper. Although Sayo pretended not to hear, she had, and she sort-of-blushed again.

"You know Kazu… We have access to at least three powerful magic users… Don't you think that there could be something that they-" Before she even finished her sentence, Kazumi was running out the door, calling back something about 'the squirt' and 'that angry British girl'. Sayo stared after her in shocked silence.

"You mean she never even thought of that before!" she asked of no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it's even shorter than the first one, but it seemed like a good place to break it off, so just be patient! <strong>


	3. Plan

**Chapter 3: Plan**

* * *

><p>Sayo found the crazy, red-headed reporter in Negi's room. Konoka Konoe and Evangeline A. K. McDowell were also present. She could hear Kazumi rambling on about some plan of hers.<p>

"-And if all three of you can pool your magical power-" Kazumi was saying.

"Stop right there, Asakura-san. I'm not saying that this won't work, but don't get your hopes up too much," Negi interrupted.

"I agree," Eva added, "I could design a spell to do this, but it could take awhile."

"I think… the only thing I can really do is just give you guys spare power…" Konoka muttered.

"That's alright, Konoe-san. That's all we really need; the more power we have, the more effective the spell will be." Negi stroked his chin, musing.

"What're you guys talking about?" Sayo piped up. A;; four of the others in the room jumped at her voice.

"Oh… there you are Sayo-chan," Kazumi said.

"W-we were u-um, discussing magic," Negi's voice shook from fright.

"For you and Kazumi," Konoka confirmed.

"You really should try to make yourself more noticeable," Eva muttered, ashamed after her scare.

"Well, if this works, she'll be just like the rest of us!" Kazumi exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Sayo asked, "What's the plan?"

"Well," Negi began an explanation, "We thought that you could perform a sort of pactio, where neither of you are magistras, but could use our combined magic to bind you together. That way, as long as Kazumi is alive, so are you."

"You will also receive the pactio cards, like Negi's ministras, but their powers will be limited," Eva added.

"Such as the communication and teleportation uses…"

"And one of you may receive an artifact…"

"But we're not sure who."

"Do you know how creepy that is?" Kazumi asked.

"What?" Negi and Eva said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"You keep finishing each others sentences and… stuff."

"_I _think it's cute," Sayo argued. She grinned at the two magic-users, who looked away from each other with blushes on their faces. Konoka giggled and then sighed.

"What is it, Konoka-chan?" Kazumi asked curiously. The smaller girl blushed lightly.

"Oh, just thinkin' about Setsuna…"

"You little lovebirds, you!" Kazumi said, "Go on, go get'er!" Konoka looked at Negi, as if for permission, and, when he nodded, she grinned and rushed off excitedly. Then it was Sayo's turn to sigh, "Oh now what?"

"I just… I wish we could be like that…"

"But we will! Just as soon as Eva completes her spell and Negi practices it!"

"But… when will that be exactly?" Sayo muttered impatiently.

"Sooner if you leave us alone!" Eva shouted even more impatiently.

"Ohh, they want to be alooone!" Kazumi teased, gesturing for Sayo to leave, "C'mon let's leave them be."

"That is _not_ what I _meant_!" Eva shrieked after them. Kazumi laughed, and Sayo gave a slight smile, though all she really cared about was being alive again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short but not too bad. Some hints of NegiXEva so I hope you don't mind. Look forward to the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Possession

**Chapter 4: Possession**

* * *

><p>Kazumi sat at the desk in her room, going over pictures that she had taken recently. It was the day after Negi and Evangeline had begun working on the spell to bring Sayo back to life. Said ghost was floating over Kazumi's shoulder and looking at the pictures with her.<p>

"Oh, I like that one," she suggested, pointing to a picture of herself in the school garden.

"Me too," Kazumi agreed, "Maybe I'll frame it," she laughed. Sayo blushed as much as a ghost could and moved to Kazumi's other side.

"What about this one?" she asked. It was a photo of Kazumi in a window, with the sunset behind her and in a slightly suggestive pose.

"Oh, that? I-I was just, um, bored! That's all!" She quickly swept the picture off the table and into her lap.

"_How_ bored?" Sayo prodded, floating through Kazumi to pick up the photo.

"W-well, I was just thinking about you and…" she trailed off guiltily.

"You know…" Sayo began.

"Yes?"

"We can sort of touch, if I try really hard, I mean."

"Really? But, wh-why would you want to do that?" Kazumi now turned red to match her hair.

"I thought you said there was no use in hiding it anymore," Sayo accused, "So don't…" she "sat" on the desk in front of Kazumi, her legs hanging over the edge, and leaned close to the reporter.

"Wh-wh-what are you d-doing?" Kazumi leaned back in her chair, away from the ghost.

"Getting closer to you."

"Why?"

"So I can do this…" Say floated forward until she began to pass through Kazumi's legs, then closed her eyes and touched her lips to Kazumi's. The red head felt a strange tingling sensation pass from her mouth to the rest of her body. She got goose bumps and it was a bit cold, but it felt good.

"That was… interesting," she said as Sayo pulled away, "Good interesting."

"I thought so too," Sayo agreed, "Now, let's see…" she moved even closer, her body melding with Kazumi's.

"S-Sayo! Th-that's c-cold!" she complained as the ghost girl moved into her.

"Hold still, I've never really tried doing this before…"

Suddenly, Kazumi felt her body join with Sayo. She was possessed by a ghost!

"Sayo?" she said, but the words stayed in her mind and never made it to her mouth.

"Yes, what is it?" Sayo's voice was in her mind as well, bt the aords also came out in Kazumi's voice.

"I- this feels… strange…"

"Sorry, but I just thought this might be a good way for us to… um…"

"What?"

"Well, have you ever… done _that _before?"

Kazumi's face heated up twice as much as usual as both girls blushed in the same body.

"Y-yes… why…?"

"Because your about to do it again."

Sayo controlled Kazumi's arm and brought it down to her lap.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kazumi shouted in her mind, "What're you doing?"

"Well, this way we can both be satisfied, at least for now…" Sayo answered.

"I… guess that makes sense… Um, continue?"

Sayo did. She slid Kazumi's hand into her skirt, under her underwear, and began gently stroking the area there. Both girls began to moan at the same time, and the blush on Kazumi's face grew yet brighter.

After several minutes, their moans and gasps escalating, Kazumi and Sayo were close. They could feel the heat growing greater, and Kazumi's hand and underwear were wet. As they both screamed in pleasure, Sayo was thrown from Kazumi's body, and she sort of laid in mid-air, panting although she was breathless.

"That was… rather fun…" she said slowly.

"I agree," Kazumi said, "I'd never thought of that before."

"Neither have I. I just came up with it."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed, more anxious than ever for Sayo to return to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of an interesting chapter I think. I apologize extensively for the major delay, but it's here now. Please read and review. Enjoy!<strong>


	5. Jealousy

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Kazumi and Sayo recovered from their newly discovered experience, and calmed down sufficiently enough to be around the other students, they went to the school garden. It was a Saturday, and quite a few of the other girls from 3-A were there; Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were all sitting on the grass in the sun, Setsuna and Konoka were enjoying themselves behind a tree where they thought no one could see, and Professor Negi Springfield himself was walking between the plants and trees, absorbing everything he saw and storing it in his memory.<p>

"Negi! Negi-bozu!" Kazumi called to him. He turned quickly to see her running at him, Sayo floating along close behind.

"Yes, Asakura-san?" he asked in his trademark British accent.

"How is the spell coming along?"

"Yes, will I be alive soon?"

"Well, Eva-chan is working on I-" Negi was stopped short by Kazumi's squeal of pleasure at a possible story.

"Ohh, did you hear that Sayo? He called her Eva-_chan_! So cute!"

"Oh, I think they're just so perfect together," Sayo agreed. Negi just blushed, completely helpless.

"Oh, leave him alone," Konoka said from behind them, "Poor Negi-kun…"

"You're one to talk," Kazumi accused, "You who has more of Setsuna's saliva than her own."

"I-I um…" Konoka blushed, subconsciously wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Setsuna came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the chocolate brown-haired girl's waist.

"What's goin' on?" she asked, "I thought we were having fun."

"They, um, I think they s-saw us, Setsuna…"

Now it was Setsuna's turn to blush.

"Oh," she said simply. Then, grabbing Konoka by the wrist, she quickly pulled her away.

"They're so cute!" Sayo exclaimed, her hands on her cheeks in adoration.

"Mm," Kazumi muttered, "How much longer on that spell, squirt?"

"A day at most, maybe two," Negi said, "Sorry girls…"

"It's alright, as long as it works. I don't want to get all my hopes up for nothing."

"Me too," Sayo agreed, "But it is nice to watch others in love…" Her eyes drifted across the field, over Nodoka, whose hand crept toward Yue's, and to Ayaka and Asuna, who appeared over the hill together but abruptly walked away from each other.

"And they all suck at hiding it too," Kazumi stated, observing the multiple yet unofficial couples before them.

"In a day or two, we could have that…" Sayo muttered dreamily.

"I think it's nice that so many of the girls in class have found someone… but I never thought that they would all be… well-" he left it hanging, not wanting to offend anyone.

"Yeah, me neither," Kazumi agreed, "It's kinda weird, huh?"

"_I_ don't think so. I mean, look at us; we're no better," Sayo pointed out, "I think the only 'normal' couple would be Negi and Evangeline, but then again, they're both magic users, _and_ she's a vampire."

"And we're _not_ a couple!" Negi exclaimed, his preteen voice cracking. He blushed, embarrassed both about Evangeline and his voice.

"Poor Negi, so confused yet still so young…" Kazumi 'tsked' and turned away, "Let me know when that spell's done, will ya squirt?" With that, she returned with Sayo back to her room, flopping forward on her bed. With a heavy sigh, she rolled over o see Sayo floating there, looking down.

"What's wrong?" The ghost girl asked.

"I'm just so excited, and I hope this works," the depressed reporter muttered, "I'll be even more upset if our one hope of bringing you back to life is a fluke."

* * *

><p><strong>Not oo much happens, I know, but it's still an update! So be happy! Reviews welcome if not needed, thank you! ^,^<strong>


	6. Complete

**Chapter 6: Complete**

* * *

><p>Kazumi jerked awake suddenly when a cold breeze blew across her. She sat up quickly to realize that it wasn't the wind after all, but her beloved ghost. Sayo was lying next to her, her ethereal chest rising and falling with each nonexistent breath. Kazumi knew that, although Sayo was dead, she still had a habit of "breathing" occasionally. Kazumi thought it was sweet and kind of cute, but it also reminded her once again that she <em>wasn't <em>alive.

"Oh Sayo…" Kazumi sighed, "How I wish so much that you could be alive right now…" she got up and looked out the window to see the night sky. Her alarm clock read 12:09. She sighed again.

"I need this so much… Sayo. I never really told you this before, but I love you. I love you so much! I need you to be alive again, so we can be together for the rest of our lives. I would protect you. I wouldn't let you die again until it was our time. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, touch you, even look at you unless I said so. You would be mine, and I would never let you go…"

"Ka-Kazuuumiii…" Sayo yawned in her sleep, rolling over on Kazumi's bed. The red headed reporter turned to her with a smile.

"Yes, Sayo?" she asked quietly.

"C'mere and kiss me…" Sayo was dreaming, as if a ghost could.

Kazumi sauntered over to the bed, only to realize that the ghost was in fact still asleep. She began to blush as Sayo's demands grew more erotic and commanding.

"Kazumi… no, not there," she giggled, "Silly Kazu-kun, lick here!" she rolled over, making light moaning sounds.

"Um, Sayo… You're dreaming. Wake up!" Kazumi tried to shake her, but her hand passed right through the ghost girl's body, causing her to shiver at the cold temperature of the air around her. Kazumi's blush deepened, and she moved to the sofa in her rooms den area, not wanting to be in bed with the dreaming ghost. She soon fell asleep, listening to Sayo mutter and murmur, with an occasional giggle as she thought of something "interesting".

The next morning, Kazumi woke with a sore neck and achy back, to Sayo, floating over her.

"Um, Kazumi?" she said, blushing.

"Yeah?" Kazumi covered her eyes with her arm.

"You, uh, you heard me last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Kazumi mumbled, a blush appearing under her covering arm.

"Sorry about that. It's just-"

"No, it's okay! Too be honest… I do the same thing…"

"Really? About me?" Sayo put her hands to her mouth in surprise, "You think about me that way?"

"Mhm, aaall the time."

"Oh, oh my…" Sayo's face grew to deeper and deeper shades of blue.

"I wish I could see you blush for real…" Kazumi sighed. Sayo opened her mouth to reply, when someone knocked urgently on the door.

"Coming!" Kazumi called as she walked over and opened it. Standing there was Negi, panting as he bent over double, leaning on his staff.

"What's up?" Sayo asked.

"I've been looking for you girls for an hour. I thought you might be somewhere alone, but-"

"Wait, what day is it?" Kazumi asked, confused.

"Sunday, you two must've been sleeping in here all day."

"Really? I must have been really tired. What did you want this late?"

Negi straightened, grabbing his staff in one hand. He pushed his glasses up on his nose with the other and looked at Kazumi seriously.

"The spell's ready," he said. Kazumi rished passed him , calling back as she ran down the hall.

"Where to?"

"U-um, Evangeline's cabin! I'll meet you there!"

Kazumi nodded understanding and pushed on to the forest, Sayo whisking along after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, and kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry!<strong>


	7. Living

**Chapter 7: Living**

* * *

><p>When she reached Evangeline's cabin, Kazumi had to stop in front of the door to straighten herself and calm down.<p>

"Okay, Kazumi," she said to herself, "Just breathe and don't get too excited. This might not work. No reason to keep your hopes up…"

"Oh Kazu-kun…" Sayo muttered from behind the reporter, "Don't be like that; this is the best chance we've got. Aren't you excited?"

Kazumi turned to look at her. Her face was serious, but her eyes were bright and glimmering with hope. She turned back to the door and knocked loudly.

"Oh, come _in_ already!" came Eva's voice, "Chachamaru, get the bloody door."

The wooden door finally opened to Chachamaru, Evangeline's robotic maid and ministra.

"Welcome, Asakura-san, Aisaka-san," she bowed to each of them in turn.

"Now get out of the way so they can come in, you stupid robot!" Evangeline exclaimed from her main room. Chachamaru did as she was told and Kazumi and Sayo walked in. Negi suddenly appeared behind them.

"I'm-I'm here…" he panted, "Please… continue…" he waved his hand at the four girls staring at him; two concernedly, one glaring, and one with a permanent look of indifference. (guess who's who!)

"Riiigght…" Evangeline muttered, "This way girls," she led Kazumi and Sayo further into the house, while Chachamaru tended to the near-unconscious Negi. As they entered Evangeline's bedroom, they saw Konoka, who waved, and a large magic circle drawn on the floor. Eva's bed was pushed aside right up against the wall.

"Hi guys!" Konoka exclaimed happily, "Eva, could we make this quick? I have, er, _someone_ waiting for me," she coughed 'Setsuna' after she finished.

"Whatever…" Evangeline sighed, "Don't you two ever get enough?"

"Um, not really…" Konoka blushed, "Where's Negi-bozu?"

"Here!" Negi said as he came in, "Are we ready to start?"

"Whenever all of you are," Evangeline replied, "Ghost girl, in the circle. You, reporter, that segment. Negi, over there, and Konoka, there."

Everyone took there places in the magic circle as Evangeline began to chant in Latin. Negi joined in, then Konoka. Their different lines melded into one, as their voices grew louder and stronger. The circle glowed under Sayo, with trails of magic energy leaving each of the magic users and entering her ethereal body.

"N-now what d-do I do?" Sayo asked, raising her voice over the chanting of the others.

"It's a pactio," Chachamaru answered for the occupied Evangeline, "You must kiss."

"No problem," Kazumi grinned as she leaned forward in her circle, until hers and Sayo's lips almost touched. Sayo leaned in as well, completing the motion. Kazumi was taken by surprise when the cold air that was Sayo suddenly began to grow warm. The ghost girl's lips became physical, and the kiss deepened. Kazumi lost herself and wrapped her arms around the ex-ghost's neck, pulling her close and opening her mouth.

"Ahem, are you quite done?" Evangeline's voice said. Kazumi and Sayo pulled apart awkwardly, both blushing. Kazumi stared into her love's now completely normal face, her cheeks flushed red. Kazumi decided right then that the specific shade of red which Sayo's cheeks had turned was her favorite color in the whole world.

Evangeline was tapping her foot impatiently, but both Negi and Konoka were smiling happily for the couple. However, Konoka was also shuffling impatiently. She whined, giving Evangeline puppy dog eyes. The vampire sighed and rolled her eyes, then waved Konoka off. The dark haired girl yipped excitedly and rushed out. Negi left as well, saying he had some paperwork to do.

"Well, I hope you two are happy," Evangeline muttered, "Don't forget the pactio card," she waved a hand absently at the floor, where a strange card glimmered. Both Sayo and Kazumi were pictured on it, in classic Japanese school uniforms, and wielding twin swords.

"Don't we look cool!" Sayo exclaimed excitedly as she picked up the card.

"Hm, I like the outfit," Kazumi said, "Especially on you."

Sayo blushed and covered her face.

"Alright, get out you two," Evangeline said impatiently, "I'm going to bed," she yawned and jumped into her bed, letting Chachamaru see them out. Once outside, alone, Kazumi pushed Sayo up against a tree, only a few yards from Eva's cabin.

"Um, Ka-Kazumi!" Sayo gasped, "What're you _doing?" _

"I'm enjoying my newly corporeal girlfriend, got a problem with that?

"None at all," Sayo grinned then, looking forward to the next hour or so.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sayo's finally alive! Now the fun stuff starts. *evil grin*<strong>


	8. Link

**Chapter 8: Link**

* * *

><p>After a fairly short make-out session, Kazumi and Sayo rushed eagerly back to the dorms. They never stopped holding hands the whole time, and when they got there, Kazumi picked Sayo up, kicked the door open, and threw her down onto the bed.<p>

"Kazumi?" the girl asked, "What are you doing now?" she sat up, leaning on her arms, and smiled sweetly at the reporter.

"I'm just… just admiring the view…" Kazumi answered quietly. She sat in her office chair and gazed at the once-dead girl draped over her bed. She trailed her eyes from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, taking it all in. Her hair, mysteriously still ghostly-blue, her uniform, not the same as the others, but in a classic sailor-style, her body, so warm and smooth.

Kazumi got up and went over to the bed. She got on it, straddling Sayo, who laid down on her back.

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

"I am, I really am," Kazumi said, "I'm just so happy to have you." she put her hand on Sayo's cheek and stroked her face lovingly. Sayo put her hand over Kazumi's and gripped it, closing her eyes and savoring the warmth of their bodies.

"I can touch you now," Kazumi whispered, "I can feel you," her hand began moving down, "_all _of you."

"Ka-Kazumi…" Sayo gasped lightly. Kazumi gently caressed Sayo's face, then trailed all the way down her body. Kazumi's hands traveled about every inch of Sayo, causing her to blush every time the eager reporter hit a sensitive spot. She accompanied each blush with a short gasp, or an "again Kazumi. Touch me there again" telling the red-head exactly what she liked.

"Sayo, I love every little part of you."

"I-I-" Sayo couldn't quite speak. Her breathing was quick, and she just wanted Kazumi's gentle hands all over her.

"Yes?" came Kazumi's silky-sweet response, "What do you want me to do, my Sayo?" she gently kissed the other girl on the lips.

"I-I want you … to-to…" without finishing, she forced Kazumi over onto her back, swapping their positions, "I want you to be all mine. No one else can ever have you. Promise me."

Kazumi drew an "X" over her ample bust.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, no one else will have me but you."

"Thank you, Kazumi," Sayo rested her head on the other girl's chest, listening to her heart beat. She laid her hand on her own chest, and realized with mild surprise that their hearts were beating in exactly the same rhythm.

"Kazumi," she said, sitting up. She took the other girl's hand, placing it over her heart, "You feel that?"

"Y-yeah. That's kinda weird. You think it's because we're linked now or something?"

"Eva said that… as long as you're alive, then so am I. That must mean that we're sharing a life."

"Well, I don't care. This just makes me feel even closer to you," Kazumi bent her head to listen to Sayo's heart. If the girl's red blush was her favorite color, then this was her favorite sound.

"Kazumi?" Sayo muttered. It was barely more than a whisper, but the red-head could hear her voice vibrating through her chest.

"Hm?" Kazumi felt herself growing drowsy.

"I love you."

"Love you too…" Kazumi sighed, mentally urging Sayo to keep talking, as the sound of her voice and the gentle vibrations were lulling her.

Then Sayo began humming softly. Kazumi didn't know the song, because Sayo was just humming a random tune. She stroked Kazumi's hair, gently removing the tie holding her ponytail in place and laying it on the bedside table. She laid back, now upside down on the bed, and let Kazumi slump down on top of her. She continued humming, even after Kazumi's breaths had become deep and even, signaling sleep. Sayo hugged her love's head close to her chest, and let her eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I fainally managed to update! Sory for the long wait, to any of my fans, but I was away, and then I wasn't motivated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!<strong>


	9. Tease

**Chapter 9: Tease**

* * *

><p>Kazumi awoke to light streaming in the window. She felt a comfortingly warm body beneath her; Sayo. The girl was lying on her back, her arms over her head and her hair trailing off the edge of the bed. They were both upside down, and Kazumi stretched, hearing her back crack. When Kazumi's weight left her, Sayo shivered from the cold breeze and sat up, rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Mph, g'morning sleepyhead," Kazumi greeted her.

"Not that I mind feeling again," Sayo muttered blearily, "But I much prefer warm to cold…" She pouted, clutching at Kazumi's shirt and pressing herself against the redhead. Kazumi smiled and stroked her ghostly blue hair.

"We have classes today," she sighed.

"Hmph, I don't wanna go…" Sayo replied, grasping Kazumi tighter, "Before, when I thought I couldn't leave that room, it was different, but now…" She yawned loudly, laying back down in Kazumi's lap.

"C'mon, up you," Kazumi told her, pushing the poor girl upright.

"Mph, but I'm so tiiired…"

"No time for that, we gotta get you into a uniform too, and I doubt mine'll fit you," Kazumi laughed at the look Sayo gave her.

"S'not _my_ fault you've got such big boobs…" She reluctantly slid off the bed and stretched, yawning again. Kazumi's face blushed pink self-consciously.

"It's not _my_ fault , either, now where did you put my hair tie?" Kazumi leaned over, looking under the bed, and Sayo stared at her butt, which was now facing her.

"Ka-Kazumi?' she stuttered.

"What?" Kazumi straightened back up and looked at her.

"It's r-right here," Sayo held out her hand, holding Kazumi's hair tie. The redhead took it and put her hair up in her signature ponytail, then proceeded to undress. Sayo watched, her mouth hanging open, as Kazumi pulled off her shirt right in front of her, "Um…"

"What now? Oh-" Kazumi covered herself, and Sayo relaxed a bit, but couldn't help being disappointed.

"I uh, I used to watch you undress before, when I could turn invisible…"

"Well," Kazumi said, "Now you can watch me… _without_ turning invisible," She grinned, dropping her arms to her sides so Sayo had a better view. The smaller girl blushed, but couldn't look away. She approached Kazumi slowly, and kissed her, letting her hands travel along the reporter's bare skin. She wrapped her arms around Kazumi's back and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. She could feel her love's ample chest pressing against her own, and a strange sensation began to fill her lower region.

"Kazu, um, I think I'm getting…" she cleared her throat.

"Hehe, me too," Kazumi grinned, returning to the kiss. She stopped and bit gently on Sayo's neck, a spot she had discovered the night before. The other girl tilted her head back, closing her eyes and moaning lightly as her face flushed pink.

"K-Kazu-kun…" she sighed, placing her hand on the back of Kazumi's head. Her other traveled down, gripping her butt. Kazumi grinned and moved her teasing to a different spot; she slid a hand between them and gently stroked Sayo 's chest, eliciting a light moan, then she squeezed and received a gasp, followed by a louder moan.

"We're gonna be late," Kazumi said suddenly, releasing the smaller girl.

"Mph…" Sayo grabbed her hand, bringing it back to her chest, "Don't stop…"

"Sorry, but now it'll be more exciting later."

"You're _so _mean!" Sayo whined. She was not looking forward to wet panties throughout class.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, finally, a bit of action. Poor Sayo. Please review and look forward to chapter 10!<strong>


	10. Relief

**Chapter 10: Relief**

* * *

><p>Sayo sat through class impatiently. She received several smiles from other students, happy that she was alive, and some even thinking that she was a new student. When they passed in the hallway once, Kazumi hugged her and whispered in her ear.<p>

"Still uncomfortable from this morning? Just wait 'til classes are over," She had said it in such a sexy voice and smiled so sweetly, plus the direct contact, that Sayo felt the rush of heat all over again. She kept shifting her legs in English, and Negi asked if she was alright.

"What? Me?" Sayo exclaimed, surprised, "Oh, I'm fine, just a little _warm_ is all," she added a meaningful glance at Kazumi.

When Kazumi returned to her room, she opened the door with a sigh. She closed it behind her and turned to face the bed, which was occupied. Sayo leapt off the bed, pressing Kazumi against the door with her body.

"You're going to pay for this morning," she muttered sensually, licking Kazumi's neck, which caused her to shiver.

"Sa-Sayo, I… What're you doing?"

"I'm continuing what you started. You made me horny _all _day! That wasn't fair!" Sayo drew back to glare at Kazumi. The reporter realized then that Sayo was only in her undergarments, and it was her turn to feel warm.

"Let me make it up to you," Kazumi suggested. She picked Sayo up by the waist, kissing her, and gently lowered her to the bed, crawling on top. Sayo took the liberty of helping her out of her uniform. She unbuttoned Kazumi's shirt and pulled her skirt down. Kazumi's hands traveled over Sayo's body, drawing light moans from her.

"Your turn to be teased," Sayo managed to say. She pulled Kazumi's hands off her, and slid her own under the reporter's uniform. Kazumi smiled when she felt Sayo's small hands on her skin. The smaller-framed girl seemed adorable compared to her larger, voluptuous counterpart.

Sayo pulled off Kazumi's shirt and flung it aside, then went back to stroke her chest. Kazumi let out a gasp, and Sayo knew she had found a good spot to start. She squeezed Kazumi's breasts, eliciting a moan as the redhead closed her eyes in pleasure. Sayo kissed her, running her tongue over Kazumi's lips, then into her mouth when the other girl allowed her entrance.

Kazumi rolled onto her back, letting Sayo be in control. The normally shy, literally-invisible girl was surprisingly passionate, and Kazumi didn't mind being hers.

"Kazumiii!" came a voice through the door. Both girls jumped, but before they could move, it opened to reveal Konoka, who stopped, her face turning bright red, "I, um, you're…busy…aren't you?" She asked dumbly.

"A little, yeah…" Kazumi muttered, with a blush to match. Sayo pulled on the sheets to cover herself, and Kazumi slid out from under her to retrieve her shirt.

"Did-did you want something?" Sayo asked, trying to sound casual.

"I-um, y-yeah…" Konoka stuttered, trying to remember what she came for as she watched Kazumi reclothe herself.

"Konoka? What's taking you so long?" Setsuna asked as she came in behind the other girl.

"I uh…" she pointed silently. Setsuna looked, then blushed and turned around.

"Oh, hey Sayo," she greeted, "Um, me and Konoka were wondering if you two wanted to come with us and some others down to the baths, but I guess you're already halfway the- ouch!" Setsuna stopped when Konoka elbowed her in the side. She glared, but they quickly made up when Konoka kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"We'd be happy to come!" Kazumi said, "Just, Sayo? Where did you put my skirt?"

"Um, I can tell you guys are gonna be awhile, so we'll just wait for you down there," Setsuna shut the door, dragging Konoka with her, while the two girls in the room tried to find their clothes just to take them off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha... ah, such mischief to be a fanfic writer. Anyway, REVIEW! <strong>


	11. Bath

**Chapter 11: Bath**

* * *

><p>When Sayo and Kazumi finally reached the baths, the steamy room was already occupied by several people. They saw Nodoka, Yue, Negi, Asuna, and Ayaka all in the main pool. Sayo looked around curiously to find Setsuna and Konoka, and found them alone in a neighboring Jacuzzi, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss and their hands under the water.<p>

"Hey all!" Kazumi greeted as she splashed into the pool. Negi blushed as he was surrounded by et more naked girls, but Asuna gave him a reassuring pat on he back, which sent him sprawling in the water. Sayo followed her partner a little more slowly as she looked around at all the other girls. She blushed self-consciously when she saw their bodies.

"Took you guys long enough," Asuna observed.

"We were a little busy," Kazumi explained, "But I guess we're not the only ones," she added as she finally caught sight of the couple in the Jacuzzi.

Asuna looked too and laughed.

"They've been at it since they got down here. Never would've thought Konoka made noises like that."

Kazumi nodded agreement.

"If only I had my camera," she muttered, somewhat disappointed, "I could paste their pictures all over the school."

"Oh, you wouldn't, would you Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked, her quiet voice barely audible.

"Nah, I'm just messin'."

"Oh good," Nodoka sighed in relief, "I wouldn't want Sakurzaki-san to go through that, after all it took for her to come out to Konoe-san."

"You know Nodoka," Yue interrupted, "They do all have first names."

Nodoka blushed when she heard the small, blue-haired girl say her name, but only Kazumi seemed to catch it.

_Hm_, she thought, _Could Nodoka… with Yue? Nah, couldn't be… could it?_

"-zumi. Kazumi! What're you doing?" Sayo asked, standing in front of her.

"Wha? Oh, I was just thinking is all," Kazumi looked on in wonder, still not quite believing that her love was alive, but the former ghost stood in front of her, waist-deep in water. Her skin was slightly flushed from the heat, and her hair was wet, trailing down and clinging to her body. Kazumi moved forward and kissed her deeply, right in front of everyone else.

Yue and Nodoka clapped. Negi blushed and looked away, Asuna making a gagging noise next to him. Ayaka wiped away a fake tear, and someone's voice rose over them.

"Wooh! Go Asakura!" Setsuna called, hanging over the edge of the hot tub.

"Hey! Get back here!" Konoka could be heard saying, just before Setsuna was dragged back.

"Ka-Kazumi!" Sayo exclaimed, blushing, "Wh-why?"

"Because I love you, duh," Kazumi replied matter-of-factly.

"B-but, with everyone watching…?"

"So?"

"I-I dunno…"

"Then forget them. I'm here, you're here. Right now. Just, pretend we're alone or something if that makes you feel better."

Kazumi grew impatient, and Sayo blushed darker; everyone was still watching them, but she gave in. The red-eaded reporter put her arms around Sayo's back, and the smaller girl let herself be drawn into the embrace.

_I can't believe I'm here!_ Sayo thought, _I'm alive and I have Kazumi. This is wonderful, just wonderful…_ Her thoughts slowly faded as pure pleasure took over. It took Sayo a moment to realize what was happening; Kazumi had her hand on her crotch. Sayo blushed again, but quickly shrugged it off and let her moans escape.

The other girls in the bath looked on awkwardly. Setsuna shouted encouragement, only for Konoka to drag her back into their own little party. Asuna covered Negi's ears and dragged him out of the bath. Soon, the rest followed, leaving Kazumi and Sayo to enjoy themselves in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I'm back! So, what do you think? PLease R &amp; R! It will help me continue!<strong>


	12. Card

**Chapter 12: Card**

* * *

><p>Kazumi lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was late at night, after her and Sayo had finally left the bathhouse for their room. She was holding her love in her arms. The smaller girl was sleeping quietly, her head resting on Kazumi's chest and breathing quietly. The red-headed reporter held the pactio card in her right hand, twirling it idly between her fingers.<p>

She looked down at the girl in her arms, so quiet and peaceful in sleep, and kissed the top of her head. Sayo stirred slightly, smiling in her sleep. Kazumi smiled back, then returned to staring at the card.

_This is what's holding us together… _she thought, _this little card…_

She saw it glimmer in the moonlight and remembered that it wasn't _just_ a card, but it was a magic item that tied Sayo's life to her own.

_Such a simple thing, but it is my most treasured possession. If anything were to happen to this card… I don't know what I'd do. _

She looked back at Sayo again; the sleeping girl's ghost-blue hair mixed with Kazumi's red on the pillow and the bed.

"Sayo, you are my life now, as I am yours. I will hold you close and never let you go. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sayo sighed happily and opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Kazumi. I'm happy to hear you say that… but I already knew it," She lifted her head and got on her hands and knees over the reporter, her left leg between Kazumi's thighs, and her hands on either side of her head. She leaned down and they kissed. Sayo's hands trailed down over Kazumi's body, stopping once at her chest, then again at her hips.

The redhead was helpless under her touch. She whimpered with pleasure and her face flushed red. Sayo's head moved down to Kazumi's chest, where she began to unbutton her shirt with her teeth. Sayo's hand entered Kazumi's underwear as she fully opened her partner's shirt. The reporter began breathing faster. She let out a moan as Sayo ran her tongue over her chest.

"Sayo…" she muttered.

"Yes?" the smaller girl replied, sitting up.

"I need you to do something for me, something really important," Kazumi took the card and held it out to her partner, "Take this, and keep it safe, okay? I don't trust myself with it, and I don't want anything to happen to it."

"O-Okay Kazu-kun. I will, I promise," Sayo took the card and held it gingerly to her chest, "I'll keep our lives safe, Kazumi."

"Thank you…" Kazumi sighed, "That makes me feel a lot better."

"No problem, I care too, you know; It's not like I want to die again…" She shivered and pressed close to the warmth of Kazumi's bare skin, "I never want to feel cold again…"

"I won't let that happen; I won't let you go."

Kazumi wrapped her arms around her companion and pulled her down. In the dark, Sayo looked up into her partner's eyes; they were full of love and trust, and Sayo thought only one thing; she had to keep that pactio card safe, for Kazumi's sake and her own, she had to protect it.

"I love you, Say-chan."

"I love you to, Kazu-kun."

The two girls lay in the bed quietly, the moonlight reflecting off their hair and eyes. Eventually, Sayo's breathing slowed again, Kazumi closed her eyes, an they both drifted off to sleep in the silence of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Short short, sooo short, but it took me forever to even get this much. Review please!<strong>


	13. Artifacts

**Chapter 13: Artifacts**

* * *

><p>The next few days went by as normal. The girls went through their classes and generally enjoyed themselves. When the weekend came, they were all excited, especially those who had someone to spend it with. Saturday morning found Kazumi and Sayo asleep together in bed. They were both naked, and the sheets were wet and sticking to them in some places. It had been a fun night.<p>

Kazumi yawned and stretched herself awake, sighing at the sticky feeling between her legs. Sayo was asleep next to her, an arm draped over the reporter's waist. Kazumi kissed her gently, and the smaller girl slowly woke.

"G'morning Kazuuu," she yawned.

"Morning," Kazumi slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Mph, wait…" Sayo muttered, almost falling out of the bed, "I'm comin' too…"

After they showered and cleaned off the evidence of their night, they headed to Negi's room.

Kazumi knocked on the door, and a half-awake Asuna answered.

"We want to talk to Negi about our pactio card," Sayo answered when she asked what they wanted.

"Right…" Asuna left the door open and went back to he bunk to sleep. Negi greeted them from his sleeping area, jumping down to the floor.

"I'll be glad to help you two find out what your artifacts do. Let's go out to the garden," he grabbed his staff and they followed him out.

"Adeat!" Kazumi and Sayo both said at the same time. In each of their hands appeared a sword. They were both simple katana, identical except that Sayo's had a white ribbon, and Kazumi's, black.

"Alright, well they look like normal enough swords to me. Here, try cutting this," Negi held up a blank notebook, easy enough for any blade to pass through. Kazumi went first, swinging the sword down on the book, which Negi had placed on the ground. Rather than pass through though, the sword actually bounced off, not even leaving a dent.

"Um, Negi, you sure this isn't one of your magic items or something?" she asked.

"It should be perfectly norm-wha!" Negi was cut off when he tried to retrieve the book, but was instead pulled down.

"What happened?" Sayo asked.

"The book, it's really heavy!" Negi exclaimed in surprise.

"Really? Let me try…" Kazumi stepped over and attempted to lift the book, but it stayed put. Her face turned red from the strain, and Sayo pulled her away with concern.

"Don't hurt yourself, Kazu-kun! Let me try something," she released her girlfriend and stepped over to the book. She lightly touched it with her sword, then tried lifting it. She managed to move it slightly, but not much. She tried again, this time giving the blade a solid swing, and lifted the notebook easily.

"Interesting!" Negi exclaimed, "It appears your artifacts are a set that control the weight of objects!"

"And the harder we hit it, the more the weight changes!" Sayo gave the book a good tap, and tossed it up in the air, watching it float for several seconds before slowly drifting back down.

"Well this could come in handy!" Kazumi said, "Like for lifting things, or for keeping stuff still that you don't want people to steal!"

"It could be useful in battle too," Negi added, "I'll be sure to keep you two in mind in case anything happens. I'll leave you now so you can practice. Good work finding this out!"

Kazumi and Sayo nodded, then went to work, seeing just how much they could do with their new powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very interesting perversion wise, but hey, it doesn't need tobe in every chapter. Please look forward to a much better endin than my last fic. Hope to see you again soon! Review!<strong>


	14. Rematch

**Chapter 14: Rematch**

* * *

><p>Kazumi and Sayo soon became fairly adept at using their artifacts in tandem. It didn't take much to figure out that, after Sayo had made an object light, Kazumi could strike it with twice as much force to create a devastating projectile. The evidence lay in the Academy forest, where several trees were demolished.<p>

"This is great girls… but what am I going to tell the headmaster?" Negi stood in a newly created clearing, staring around with sweat pouring down his back.

"We're sorry sensei!" Sayo exclaimed, "Um, we sorta got carried away."

"Yeah, y'know, trees make great stationary targets," Kazumi added in their defense.

"Well, I could get Eva-chan to help me clean it up I suppose…"

"Really? You'd do that Negi? You're just great!" Sayo ran and hugged him.

"Um, no problem, really!" Negi said, "But, what are you two planning on doing now?"

"Well all this training is getting boring…" Kazumi replied.

"Let's go take a walk!" Sayo suggested.

"Whaaat? But that's boring too…" Kazumi complained.

"Hehe, not when you're with _me_!" Sayo winked, grabbing Kazumi's arm. Negi blushed, knowing that something was going to happen that his young mind had yet to understand. The two girls left him where he was and wandered off into the school's expansive forest. They stopped after a few dozen yards though when Sayo pushed Kazumi against a tree. They started kissing and touching each other, when suddenly they heard voices.

"Where is she?" Setsuna could be heard saying, "I know she attacked us right here!"

"Oh Setsuna, do you really have to do this? We're both okay after all!" came Konoka's somewhat distraught reply. They appeared a few feet away through the trees.

"Oh, hi Sakurazaki…" Kazumi muttered, a light blush crossing her face, "Konoe…"

"Oh! Kazumi! Sayo!" Konoka greeted them cheerfully. Setsuna merely acknowledged them with a nod.

"What're you two doing out here?" Sayo asked curiously.

"Well, you see, Se-chan has got this notion in her head that-" Konoka began but was cut off by her companion.

"I'm here to rematch Tsukuyomi, that bitch. She only beat me last time because I was so worried about Konoka!"

"You mean that crazy maid from Cinema Village?" Kazumi wondered.

"Yeah her, and she beat me last time with one punch. If she hadn't run off and Konoka was bleeding, I-"

"Sh, Setsuna," Her girlfriend soothed, "I'm sure you'll beat her next time you meet, but do you have to go _looking_ for a fight?"

"The fight is right here!"

All four girls spun around at the sound of a familiar singsong voice. Tsukuyomi stood on a tree branch above them, her sword drawn and pointed at Setsuna.

"You!" Setsuna growled, drawing Yuunagi and pushing the sheathe into Konoka's arms.

"Yes me, sempai! C'mere and say hello!" Tsukuyomi leapt off the branch, swinging her sword down. Setsuna easily blocked the blow, but the combined force of Tsukuyomi's strength, her weight, and the gravity from her jump, pushed the swordswoman to her knee. Setsuna swung back, forcing the maid-girl away.

"Setsuna!" Konoka called in worry. Setsuna glanced at her, "Be careful, okay?"

With a smile, the black-haired girl spread her white wings and flew at her opponent. Tsukuyomi grinned and kicked up a cloud of sand. Setsuna covered her eyes with her arm, throwing off her attack. She flew on, accidentally sinking Yuunagi's blade into a tree. Tsukuyomi lunged at her, but instead of striking flesh, her blade met with a ringing clash against Kazumi's sword.

"What!" she exclaimed, trying to draw back, "But when did you- oomph!" she was suddenly dragged down by her sword, which had more than doubled in weight, "What the hell?"

"Ha, nifty trick, ain't it?" Kazumi asked her, "Good luck picking up your little sword now!"

"My turn?" Sayo asked. Kazumi nodded, and the former ghost grinned, lifting her sword over her head. Tsukuyomi flinched, but was shocked when she barely felt the contact.

"Is that all you can do?" She scoffed, but when she tried to move, she was thrown off balance by her now lighter-than-normal body, almost floating sideways. Sayo hit her again and again, until she actually floated off the ground. Tsukuyomi squealed in embarrassment and anger as she floated upside down, her frilly dress falling over her face and revealing her white underwear.

Setsuna snorted, trying to hold back laughter, and Konoka just shook her head pityingly.

"Ready Sayo?" Kazumi asked.

"Always," Sayo responded. She rushed forward and struck Tsukuyomi one last time, sending her spiraling up in the air, then returned to Kazumi, lessening her weight as well. Kazumi leapt as high as she could, then brought her blade down on Tsukuyomi's rear with a solid whack. The girl in the maid costume was sent earthward with incredible weight, and Konoka looked away, not wanting to see.

However, rather than a sickening crunch, there was nothing. Just before hitting the ground, Tsukuyomi disappeared, leaving only a taunting laugh to echo through the trees.

"Goddamnit!" Setsuna pounded her fist against a tree, "Will that girl never cease?"

"Aw, c'mon Setsuna, let's go clean that sand out of your eyes, ok?" Konoka suggested. Setsuna didn't argue. Instead, she took Konoka's arm and followed her, nearly blind, back to the school.

Kazumi looked around in disappointment.

"Well that was anticlimactic…" she muttered.

"Yeah, I kinda wish we could've beaten her for Setsuna-san…" Sayo agreed.

"I feel sorry for her. First she feels like she can't have Konoka, but now that she does, her crazy rival wants to ruin it."

"At least Setsuna and Konoka have each other now. They're so sweet together."

"I don't think Setsuna is gonna let her girlfriend out of her sight," Kazumi laughed.

"Don't _you _ever leave my side," Sayo told her.

"Don't worry hun, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Sayo made her sword dissappear, as did Kazumi. The smaller girl grabbed Kazumi's arm and wrapped it around her, kissing her gently.

"Don't ever leave my side…" she muttered, closing her eyes as she pressed herself against her lover.

**_End ~ Don't Ever Leave My Side_**

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter in this story, so not a bad ending really. Please review and look forward to my next fanfic. This is JuusanOkami, signing out. <strong>


End file.
